


CP Halloween Special! (end to OC series)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ben meets Mara, End to series, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Special, M/M, OC series, One-Shot, Toby is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Ben never really minded Halloween, and felt no need to go out every year. But this year he meets someone that surprises him, and this time he's not bored of Halloween.





	CP Halloween Special! (end to OC series)

(hey guys! End to my OC holiday series, enjoy!)

Third POV.

Halloween was a favorite time for the CP’s they could walk among the other humans without being suspicious or scaring them. In most cases the CP’s would use this advantage to kill, but there are a few that would look around. Such as Ben. Although he hated to admit it, sometimes he envied the humans. It’s not that he was unhappy in his current life, but he wished he had a happier life when he was human. 

Watching the kids so care free, the families having fun while carving pumpkins or going to parties, and of course the families that would stay home and relax. Ben was walking up one of the streets that sloped into a hill, having to move every once in a while when the kids ran by. The neighborhood was a more high classed one, but that just means more candy for the kids. Ben watched with a small smile, although it was hard to remember, he did know that he used to trick-or-treat as well. 

One kid stopped in front of him, a little boy dressed as Link, and he tilted his head. “Your costume is a bit off. Link’s eyes are not red.”

Ben couldn’t help but smirk. “Well kid, i’m Ben Drowned, not Link. But your costume seems spot on.” 

The kid smiled at the compliment and held up his halloween bag. “Yeah! And i got a lot of candy for it too!”

The kid’s mother called out to him and he waved good-bye before running to his mom. Ben shrugged and continued up the street, taking in the sights of some of the halloween decorations. At one particularly large house, the entire place was covered in halloween decorations. Windows with people, ghost projections, tombstones with arms sticking out, screams and cries for help. There was much more to it then Ben thought anyone would do, these people must have been extremely festive.

As Ben walked over to get a closer look he ran right into Toby, who had a bag of candy in his hand. “Toby, what are you doing? Aren’t you a little old to trick-or-treat?”

“No! You’re never too old to have candy!” Toby smiled, holding up the bag, which was nearly full of candy.

Ben stared at the bag for a moment before looking at Toby blankly. “You’ve been stealing the candy haven’t you?”

Toby twitched and laughed. “Guilty as charged! But it’s a more fun way to get candy! I just threaten them with my hatchet!”

Ben was about to speak but stopped when he heard police sirens, Toby jolted and started running. “See ya later Ben!”

The boy stood there for a second before shaking his head and continuing to the house. He looked around and made his way to the front porch. While he was looking around he barely noticed the door open until a soft voice called out. “Are you here for candy?”

The voice actually made Ben jolt and turn quickly to look at the girl that spoke. She looked around his age and wore a short black dress, it looked like she added make-up to her face to make her skin look more pale and added black eyeshadow. She wore white stockings along with it and black converse shoes, even her lipstick was black. And to top it off her hair was an inky black that flowed down her shoulders in a curly maner. She almost looked like Jane the Killer.

“Uh..i’m just looking around. It’s a cool set up.” Ben explained quietly,looking around to see if there was anyone else with her.

She smiled, and looked around before whispering. “Hi Ben Drowned, I’m a friend of Jeff. If you want to come in you can, my parents are out.”

This shocked Ben, he was conflicted if she was a crazy fan or if she actually knows Jeff. But slowly he walked inside and she closed the door. The inside of the house was also equally decorated but with paintings, fake blood, and decorations hanging on strings. Besides the decorations it was easy to tell how rich the family was by all the glass and furniture. 

The girl walked past him and grabbed a bottle of soda that was sitting on the counter, she looked to Ben and asked. “Would you like anything?”

“Um, no i’m good thanks..” Ben replied. “So, do you often invite random CP’s here or is this a first?”

“No, you’re the first. Jeff said he couldn’t see me a whole lot or Slender would get mad.” She shrugged, drinking from the bottle.

In the new bright light of the room Ben finally got a look of her eyes, they were lilac, a very unusual color. She was all together a lovely girl, but how did a rich girl get to know Jeff? She watched Ben, with a curious look before setting her drink down. “You’re confused about something.”

“Yeah i am, how the hell do you know Jeff?” Ben snapped, finally getting his bite back.

“Well he did give me food when i was on the streets. Then we kept bumping into each other.” She answered, crossing her arms.

“Wait wait wait, he gave you food? And you lived on the streets?” Ben asked, scratching his head. “I feel like you just cut out your own story.”

She giggled and sat on a stood that was in the kitchen area. “I was an orphan that lived on the streets. During Thanksgiving time I accidentally met Jeff and he gave me some food. After some time I kept moving to different places to stay. All the while i kept meeting cp’s, like Hoodie, Toby, EJ. Eventually I fell asleep in a store that was hosted by a bigger company. The man that owned the company found me and offered me a home.”

Ben was a little perplexed on the whole situation. Orphan girl gets saved by a rich man sounds a bit too much like the musical Annie to him. But it was a little weird to him that she’s seen the cp’s already and none of them tried to kill her. Or tried and failed. “Why didn’t the cp’s attack you?”

She thought, looking around the room as if looking for her answer and then looked at Ben and shrugged. “I don’t know. They just didn’t.”

It was true sometimes the CP’s wouldn’t attack humans if they were not a threat but even Jeff would’ve killed an innocent on sight. Ben was confused and a little worried about this, but didn’t let it show. “Well i should probably go. TIme to go home and stuff.” 

Ben turned away and began walking to the door but was stopped when he heard her footsteps. Looking over to her she held a bag of candy and handed it to him, he looked at her with a strange look and she explained.

“You guys can have it, i don’t really have a sweet tooth anymore after having candy as food for a couple years. Thanks for stopping by.”

Ben nodded and opened the door, but before stepping off the porch he looked back at her. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Mara.” She smiled and closed the door. Leaving Ben back in the dark with only the decorations as his light.

Ben started walking home, holding the bag of candy and making his way to the forest. Upon entering the forest he saw a few cps walking around and some carrying bodies, laughing up a storm about the “stupid humans”. When Ben walked into the manor he took the candy to his room and dropped it, laying on his bed. He knew it would be hours before Jeff came back so he took out his DS and began playing his games.

While playing he heard the door creak open to reveal his boyfriend EJ. He smirked to himself, seeing that EJ was already dressed in his sweatpants and a tank top for the night, a clear sign he was ready to sleep. EJ always went all out on Halloween, but if he stopped his spree early it’s most likely because there’s too many cps out. The cannibal sat on the bed for a second before plopping down and yawning. “What a night.”

Ben set his DS down and leaned on EJ. “What caused the short celebration?”

“Fucking Seedeater, i love the mop of hair, but sometimes it’s hard to kill with a monster that’s not as stealthy as me.” EJ sighed, petting Ben’s head.

Ben hummed softly and rested his head on EJ’s firm chest, a slight stench of blood was coming from the tank top but Ben could live with it. They continued like this for minutes, enjoying the peace and their presence.

“What made you come home early?” EJ asked, looking at his young lover. Ben bit his lip a little in thought, glancing away from EJ, which made the killer sit up more. “Ben did something happen?”

“It’s nothing.” Ben said quickly, laying on his side and facing away from EJ. He remembered clearly on St. Patrick's Day that EJ told him not to go near a girl named Mara. And the girl he met tonight said she met EJ. He blushed when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and EJ spooned his smaller figure.

“Ben i know you better than that. Come on, i wont get mad.” EJ whispered, licking the back of Ben’s neck. 

Ben lost all his defense and sighed, turning around to see EJ. “I met a girl named Mara. I wanted to talk to Jeff about her.” He felt EJ stiffen and Ben continued. “I know you said for me to stay away but I didn’t know who she was at first, plus she said she knew Jeff.”

EJ relaxed a little but did still hold Ben close to his body. “I’m not mad or upset, just a little worried.”

Ben nodded in understanding and they both continued to lay there in peace, before the warmth took them into sleep.

 

The next day Ben had cursed himself for falling asleep and not speaking with Jeff. So here he was. In front of the killers door. In the early hours….Ben is so dead..Hesitantly Ben knocked at the door, hearing a groan and footsteps. Jeff opened the door, wearing a large black shirt and sleep shorts.

“What do you want Ben?” He grumbled, he was not a morning person under any circumstance.

“I’ll make this quick..do you know a young girl named Mara?” Ben asked, and Jeff’s attention seemed to get three times better.

“Mara..yeah I know her. Did you see her?” Jeff questioned back, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Yeah..she lives with a rich family now, i think she wanted to see you last night.” Ben explained quietly and quickly, just in case he struck a nerve.

But Jeff just smiled, almost as if he was reliving a memory. “That’s good..she deserves the high life. Thanks Ben.”

The killer closed the door and Ben stood there dumbfounded. He thanked him, he congratulated a human, and he wasn’t mad or about to stab Ben for waking him. Whatever that girl meant to him, it changes him for the good reasons. Maybe the girl can be a cp. Or maybe slender will allow one human friend. EJ was too worried about her, she’s not harmful at all.

And Ben was looking forward to seeing Mara next Halloween.


End file.
